


Fight and Flight

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Capoeira, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, Each of the group has a role, this is d'Artangans. Plus bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight and Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Another short. From Selene467 ideas, plus a little bonus that sprung from the original short

d’Artangan relished the chase, he was a sprinter at heart. He was tall thin and flexible, he was perfect for weaving in and out of trees and people alike. Paris was a forest all of it’s own and he could run on roof and road the same. Now if you wanted a bit of hand to hand combat then it was Porthos. Gotten hurt or would you rather deal with the enemy it was Aramis, the man could shoot a feather off your hat at fifty paces. Now Athos, he could have you at sword point faster than many although d’Artangan was getting just as good, but he was the planner, the mastermind. Could get you in and out of the building with perfect planning.

It was a forest currently, green and brown streaking past his face as he darted in and out of the tree’s Anumpama running at his side. His quarry; an enemy of France, or rather a few small villages that paid good taxes. He was the last of a band of mercenaries that had been pillaging and plundering small towns and villages for what little they had. This man had run at the first sign of trouble, they had all been chasing him for a few miles now. Athos and the other three were a little way behind having fallen behind as the forest got thicker the deeper in they got. d’Artangan knew this part of the forest, it was close to a village his father visited often, there was a great chasm in the earth. Long but not to wide, to far to jump for most but the criminal would try, he was a coward. 

Soon the chasm came into sight, the criminal cast his head back and smiled cockily at the four of them. The edge was sweeping ever closer as they ran. d’Artangan dropped his eyes to the chasm and worked it out in his head, no stopping, no hesitating with the right leverage he would be able to get the lift and the speed needed to clear the gap, just about. Anumpama on the other hand would not be able to make the jump, she was too heavy to bulky. He pushed himself harder and award, faster and faster. Head low and body tense and small. ‘Anu, stop at the edge.’ He spoke through the bond, he had to be sure that she would not follow. ‘d’Artangan, are you sure that you can make the jump?’ She questioned him but he didn’t answer just laughed and went faster again. He needed more speed.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos ran and watched as the pair neared the edge of the chasm, there was no where for their convict to go he had to stop. Evette rode along side her human in the pouch she was used to jostling and was laughing at Adelynns lolling tongue They saw the end of there mission now and were glad of it. Suddenly they saw it, the small minuet movement and he jumped. “He’s going to kill himself “ Exclaimed Porthos in shock, it was a true coward that would rather plummet to his death than face a court and be hung in justice of his crimes. They watched the man sail through the air and land on the other side heavy on his side. d’Artangan glanced off too the side, Athos though that he was going to try and go round the edge. The three of them came to the edge of the chasm and stopped, there was no where else for them to go. Even if d’Artangan had gotten around the edge it was to far, he would be long gone. Aramis then noticed Anu stood by the edge of the drop looking down. “I would stand aside if I were you.” She spoke calmly and nodded her head back towards the path they had cut in the forest. Turning they saw d’Artangan running towards them and immense speeds. They instinctively jumped to the side as he dashed past them.  
“He’s going to jump!” Aramis exclaimed eyes wide. Athos watched eyes riveted “d’Artangan! Stop” He screamed there was no way…Oh god. d’Artangan planted his foot heavily on the edge of the chasm and launched himself off the edge of the chasm. Watching d’Artangan shift through the air was heart wrenching and stomach turning but so beautiful, the light surrounded him as he sailed creating a halo around his body. Bijou soared passed Athos and joined d’Artangan in the air he felt an indescribable swell of love in his chest at the sight of d’Artangan and Bijou gliding through the air together. He started to descend now, gracefully falling towards the other side. He had clear the chasm.

He suddenly shifted his body into a tight ball to cushion his landing with a roll, as much as he loved the feeling of preforming theses acrobatic manoeuvres there was the age of adage of what goes up must come down. The ground was rushing up to meet him now, pulling one arm in he held his head forwards and placed the other on the butt of his pistol. The ground was close now, and … *crunch*… Contact. 

Aramis watched in awe as d’Artangan rolled to his feet with grace and flexibitliy that was astounding and drew his pistol. He lined the shot and grazed their criminals ear. “Next time it is your head” Aramis felt a swell of pride in his chest, the kid was becoming a fine shot. The convict stopped and turned slowly, staring at d’Artangan. “How.. you made the jump.” d’Artangan just smiled. 

He was the acrobat of the group.

 

*Bonus*

d’Artangan watched from the side of the court yard as yet another of his compatriot was pounded into the ground by Porthos and his inhuman strength. Athos who was stood next to him was aware of the careful scrutiny with which his lover was watching their brother. “d’Artangan, what is going on in that head of yours?” d’Artangan turned and raised and eyebrow at him. “Wait and see.” He walked forwards and tapped Porthos on the shoulder. “My turn.” Porthos gave him a smirk and backed up a few steps waving him to enter the circle of men. 

d’Artangan quickly removed his boots and his heavy leather body leathers, Athos frowned as both were thrown at him. There were whispered through out the men, what was this Gascon doing. Porthos just smiled and waited, what ever d’Artangan was playing at it was sure to be fun. d’Artangan stood before Porthos and crouched slightly and began to weave his body in a complex wave, Porthos realised the he quickly had no way of reading what d’Artangan was going to do if he continued to perpetually move like this. He lunged forwards with a punch and suddenly found that his target had shifted the slightest part of his weight and was to the side of him, d’Artangan reached out and tapped his exposed ribs with a hand. Porthos laughed, he was going to have to get serious, the boy was playing with him. He turned and made eye contact with his target again, he would be more careful with his movements.

Athos watched with Aramis as every time Porthos lunged or swung d’Artangan moved a foot or flexed his boy to get out of his way and lay a strike in an opening that Porthos movement had created. Slowly as Porthos got more and more frustrated he got faster and faster as did d’Artangan until he completed a rather complicated move the involved getting his body low under one of Porthos strikes and sweeping his legs out from underneath him and laying him flat on his back chest heaving. d’Artangan stood triumphantly and held a hand out to Porthos, he took it and tried to swing d’artangan to the floor but once again was lain out when d’Artangan twisted and slipped under the hulking weight of him. Athos was suddenly clapping. “That’s astonishing! d’Artangan, where on earth did you learn that?”d’Artangan took his leathers back off Athos. “One of the freed slaves on my esate, apparently it is an evolved fighting style. I have adapted it slightly for Porthos but I wanted to try it out.” Aramis clapped him on the shoulder. “Well you certainly laid Porthos out.”Porthos was grumbling good naturally.   
“Yeah, Well you try reading him when he is moving like that.”  
“You must teach us!” It was another of the smaller musketeers, one that was constantly being beaten by Porthos. There was a chorus of agreement that spanned through the crowed court yard. Anumpama laughed at his side “Looks like your gonna need to bring your workers up hear to teach.” She joked, it was surprising the amount of Musketeers suddenly cheered at the prospect.   
“Looks like your doing a training session d’Artangan.” It was Treville, he had been watching the fight from the balcony.  
“Yes Sir."


End file.
